A Day at the Lab
by Katharine Cameronian
Summary: Where Jake and Diane talk about love, life and working at the NSA Caution, this is my first ever fanfic!


A DAY AT THE LAB  
  
Primary Genre: Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: Humor  
  
Language: English  
  
PG-13  
  
We're Jake and Diane discuss, love, life and work at the NSA...  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters off Jake 2.0, If you know who owns them personally, YOUR VERY LUCKY! *  
  
Jake walked into the lab briskly.  
  
"Hey Diane, you said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Erm...Yeah, it's just you know...a check-up, see how you're doing and all." Diane fumbled with the JMD and quickly checked Jake's vitals.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Umm...What?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, ok, could you go on the tread mill please?"  
  
"Sure." Jake walked over to the tread mill and got on. He quickly put it to a setting he liked and began to work out. Diane looked over his vitals once again, making little notes.  
  
"Diane!" Jake asked after trying to get her attention for 5 minutes.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, what is it?"  
  
"I've been trying to ask you if I can stop for the last 5 minutes."  
  
"But you've only just got on..."  
  
"That was half an hour ago!"  
  
"Oh! Oh...Umm...sure you can get off." Jake came off, and walked over to her, completely sweaty.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just, you know, thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"This guy..." Diane's eyes glazed over.  
  
"A guy?! Score Diane, who is he?"  
  
"What um...no one, no one really!" Diane blushed. Jake looked at her, she was cute when she blushed, very cute!  
  
"Well, I understand, you don't wanna talk about him. Is he cute?" Jake grinned.  
  
"JAKE! You're beginning to sound like Fran!"  
  
"Modesty forbids me to comment." Fran said as she passed through. Jake grinned like a mad man. Diane looked at him for the longest time and started to smile herself.  
  
"Well, tell me about him."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Ok, I get it, Little Miss Privacy."  
  
"He works at the NSA."  
  
"OOOOOOooooooooo! Anyone I know?"  
  
"Umm...not exactly."  
  
"My lord, KYLE!"  
  
"NO, no, God no!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Not telling." And Diane showed her own special grin.  
  
"Ok."  
  
A little while later, Jake was working on the Rowing machine.  
  
"Well, that's the thing with the nanites..." Jake left the sentence hanging in the air.  
  
"I know." Diane understood. The un-said thoughts rushed in the air between them.  
  
"I sometimes wish I was a tech again. I got more money, and I didn't have to worry about being killed by things inside me. Well, not being killed by little robot things anyway. I've got to ease up on the pizza."  
  
Jake chuckled and Diane laughed to, it eased the tension that had built.  
  
"Well," Diane said, as she hooked up another X-Box, that she had to buy after Jake had 'Killed' the last one. "I just want to see if you've gotten any better." Jake stood infront of the machine as she loaded in a Snowboarding game.  
  
"Do you ever get, bored?" Jake asked as he did a 180 on the screen.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"You know, make tests, running data, all of that."  
  
"Um...sometimes, but then again, I work at the NSA in research, that's part of the job I suppose."  
  
"I know, sometimes, sometimes you've got to feel jealous of the CIA or FBI."  
  
"You're not thinking about switching agencies are you?"  
  
"No, no, heavens no." I suppose it's no different really. Sometimes it's just Kyle and Lou can really get on my case about things.  
  
"That's their job."  
  
"Yeah, um...Jobs, What you going to do when you retire?"  
  
"Retire? Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"I thought about it back when I was a tech. But no it looks like I might not be able to retire, might not reach that age."  
  
"Don't talk like that Jake, you will."  
  
"Why'd this have to happen to me." Jake asked frustrated as his little character crashed into a rock.  
  
"Why did what have to happen to you?" Asked Diane as she looked up from the JMD.  
  
"Me being infected with the nanites."  
  
"C'est la vie." Diane shrugged.  
  
"You speak French as well as Spanish?!"  
  
"It's just a saying, It means "That's..."  
  
"'That's life.' I know." Jake looked depressed, and returned to the game.  
  
"It's not that bad." Diane said, she did her best to do a cheer up smile.  
  
"You've still got your health." She then mentally cursed herself, You've still got your health?! That was the major, your very sad phrase.  
  
"Thank you Diane." Jake said in pained tones.  
  
"Sorry." Diane smiled apologetically. The X-Box blew up. "Oh dear! Jake are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She rushed over to see if he was hurt. She checked the JMD a couple of times, and checked him over until she heard him.  
  
"Diane, it's ok, I'm not hurt, and anyway, I have the nanites, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yeah, of course." Diane brushed her hair back and let out a breath.  
  
They walked into the "office" are of the lab, where the mice were.  
  
"Well. Have we finished?"  
  
"Um...yes, I think so. Got a date?"  
  
"Yes, with Kyle and training." Jake winced.  
  
"Oh, well, C'est la vie!"  
  
"C'est la vie!"  
  
And Jake walked out of the Door to training, leaving Diane looking after him.  
  
~::~BRING BACK JAKE!~::~  
  
* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters off Jake 2.0, If you know who owns them personally, YOUR VERY LUCKY! * 


End file.
